


Groped by an Angel

by Prettyunique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Love Story, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my interpretation of the Dean and Castiel story, as they are on Supernatural. It starts when Dean was in hell. Its Destiel love story as told by a fan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

In heaven  
Castiel is teaching a history class  
Emit enters

“Hey, God’s favourite Angel you’re wanted”  
“Give me a minute,” he says to the class

Castiel goes out side

“Wanted?” asks Castiel  
“By Joshua”  
“Where is he?”  
“Where he always is, the garden” replies Emit  
“Ok, can you take over the class?”  
“Sure”

Emit walks towards the classroom  
Castiel puts a hand on his arm

“What is it about?”  
“I’m just a messenger”

Castiel walks to the Garden

“Castiel, how are you?”  
“I’m fine...er I was told you wanted to see me”  
“Pass those”

Castiel passes the red flowers on the side

“Nice aren't they”  
“Beautiful, what are they called?” asks Castiel  
“Chrysanthemum but I like Golden Daisy’s”

Joshua starts to plant the flowers

“God has a Job for you”  
“For me? what is it?”  
“Dean Winchester is in hell and God wants him out” Joshua replies  
“Why me?”  
“Because God wants it” Joshua replies  
“I get that I just don’t get why it has to be me”  
“Casti...”  
“I know, I know God has a plan, OK”

Castiel starts to walk away

“One last thing”

Joshua hands over a piece of paper

“Jimmy Novak, Who’s that?”  
“You’re Vessel” answers Joshua  
“Vessel? I thought this was a one-time thing”  
“God has requested that you watch over the Winchester. And that requires going to earth”

4 days later  
In hell

“Alastair”  
“Castiel, we meet again” he greets  
“Dean Winchester”  
“What about him?” asks Alastair  
“I’m taking him”  
“My new favourite toy, no way”  
“You don’t have a choice” replies Castiel  
“Please, this is my house”  
“This may be your territory but I’m still 10 times stronger”  
“If you think I’m going to just stand by and...”

Alastair is thrown across the room  
Castiel leaves the room in search of Dean  
On the way, he bumps into 4 demons and kills them

“Dean”

There’s banging on the door

“Who are you?  
“I’m...You know what it doesn’t matter you won’t remember this” Castiel replies  
“What? Why should I trust you?”  
“Because I’m your only option”

More banging

“We haven’t got much time”

Castiel puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder and a huge light shines

When Dean wakes up next he has no clue where he is. I mean he is pretty sure his not in hell anymore, of course, this could all be just a dream. Dean pinches himself once  
‘No, not dreaming’.  
Dean has a lot of questions. He needs to find Sam he has something to do with this he knows it, it can only be him. Nobody else or nothing else would want to or risk it.

He finds an abandon corner shop grabs some water and washes his face. He lifts he’s shirt and sees nothing no scars no marks nothing. He’s arm feels heavy so he lifts his sleeve.

“What the hell is that?”

There’s a red hand print that looks like it was burnt on his arm, feels like it too.  
From the size of this hand print, this thing is male, but there is something else a strange feeling.

6 hours later  
Waiting in that barn feels like a lifetime  
Suddenly the windows start to bang.  
‘Boy does this thing like to make an entrance’

“Wishful thinking, but maybe it’s just the wind,” Dean says aloud

Dean knows it’s not this is the thing that pulled him out of hell and now it’s standing in front of him. Finally, he can put a face to the name.

‘Guns, even my knife doesn’t work...wait did he say, Angel, cause I could have sworn I heard that come out of its mouth’

The next day  
“Then tell me what else it could have been?”  
“Look, all I know is I was not groped by an Angel” replies Dean

It just can’t be there’s no way.

“I don’t know, guys,” Dean says  
“I know you’re not all choir boy about this stuff. But this is becoming less and less about faith and more and more about proof”  
“Proof?” replies Dean  
“Yes”  
“Proof that there’s a God out there that actually gives a crap about me personally. I’m sorry but I’m not buying it”  
“Why not?” asks Sam  
“Because why me?”

7 hours later  
Dean closes his eyes suddenly Castiel appears in the kitchen.

‘Yea, let’s just say I believe him, for now.’

“God works...”  
“If you say mysterious ways so help me I will kick your ass”

This whole story seems farfetched. And now he is inches away from my face and I’m getting the same feeling I got when I looked at the hand print. It’s not fear, definitely not fear it’s..., let’s not even go there.

4 days later

“Hello Dean, what were you dreaming about?”  
“Like you don’t know” replies Dean  
“No, I don’t know that’s why I was asking”  
“I mean don’t you know?”  
“I assumed hell” Castiel replies  
“So you don’t see my dreams?”  
“No”  
“Just have the ability to get in my head though”

Castiel looks at him confused

“What do you want?”  
“Listen to me, you have to stop it”  
“Stop what” replies Dean  
3 days later

“You’re brother is heading down a dangerous road, Dean and were not sure where it leads. So stop it, or we will.


	2. Demotion

A few days later back in heaven

“Where you going?” asks Emit  
“One of the 66 seals is about to be broken”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Sure” Cas replies  
“What’s he like?”

Cas shrugs his shoulder

“Let me rephrase that, what’s he like to you?”  
“What?” asks Cas  
“This isn’t another...Alexander moment”  
“Why you bringing him up”  
“Look all I’m saying is be careful”  
“Why?”  
“Because I know you” Emit replies

Uriel walks in

“Are we going or what?”  
“Yeah”

Cas turns back to Emit when Uriel leaves the room

“Don’t worry about it Alex was a mistake, a one off...trust me it’s not going to happen again”  
“If you say so”

6 hours later

‘Meeting in a park filled with kids. No that’s not dodgy at all’

“Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?”

‘Oh my G...he’s going to tell me his gay isn't he”

“I have questions, I have doubts”  
‘That was the first honest thing he’s ever said to me, the first thing that doesn’t include following an order.

‘A week later and his back to entering the room with an entrance again’

“Dean, I just wanted to thank you,” Anna says  
“For what?  
“Everything” she replies

‘When I was...with Anna I wasn’t thinking about her. Don’t get me wrong I care about her. But just as much as I care about anyone we save. To be honest I was trying to get a certain someone out of my head. I’ve had six dreams since I meet him, and yes those dreams’

A week later in heaven  
Castiel bumps into Jophiel in the hall way

“We need someone to get Alistair to talk”  
“Who?”  
“Dean Winchester”  
“There’s got to be someone else”  
“He’s the only one” replies Jophiel  
“Ok”

Castiel walks away

“One last thing. Uriel going to take the lead on this one”  
“What why?”  
“You’re going soft” Uriel offers  
“That’s enough,” Jophiel tells him “I know you care about the Winchesters”  
“Since when is caring a problem” replies Cas  
“It’s not until it gets in the way of a job”  
“It’s not” Cas replies  
“Castiel, God knows you...better than you know yourself”  
“Well, let him tell me to my face”  
“Castiel”  
“I’m sorry” Cas replies

Cas takes a step back and he and Uriel leave the room

“I hate to say I told you so”  
“Then don’t” Cas replies  
“Castiel you...”  
“Let’s just go” Cas cuts him off

2 hours later

“I want to talk to Cas alone”

Uriel leaves

“What’s going on Cas?”  
“My superiors have begun to question my sympathies”  
“Your sympathies,” Dean asks  
“I was getting too close to the humans in my charge, you”

‘Ok, I going to choose not to read into that’

“For what’s it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this”

‘(Sighs) this is going to happen isn’t it’

3 hours later at the hospital

“Is it true? Did I break the first seal?”  
“Yes,”  
“You should have just left me in there,” asks Dean  
“I couldn’t do that”  
“Why cause you were ordered to?” Dean says  
“It wasn’t your time”  
“Say’s who....God?”  
“Dean, it's fate” Cas replies  
“Fate? you mean Lucifer, The Apocalypse”

Silence

“Hey answer me” Dean replies  
“I don’t know”  
“Bull”  
“I don’t. Dean, they don’t tell me much. All I know is our fate rest with you”  
“Well, then you’re screwed. I can’t do it, Cas it’s too big”  
“I know you think that now but trust me you can. You are the strongest man I know. We all believe in you, I believe in you”

2 weeks later

‘I’m standing in a motel bathroom in the middle of Nowhere, Illinois, Cas is asleep. I’m sorry not Cas Jimmy, Cas’s vessel. And I realised something it’s actually Cas that I have a....crush on if you will and not his vessel. Don’t get me wrong it wasn’t a relief when I realised that, I mean there’s been quite a few times I’ve found other men attractive so that doesn’t bother me.

4 weeks later

Sam’s gone and I’m standing in...what I can only describe as a palace. It’s definitely fancier than anywhere I ever been. I turn around and there he is Zachariah, I should have known.

An hour later

“You asked to see me,” Cas says  
“I need you to take me to see Sam”  
“No”  
“Come again”  
“You can go wherever you want” Cas replies  
“Great, I want...”  
“Except to see Sam” Cas cuts him off

30 minutes later

I call Cas once I find out the plan from Zachariah now Cas is talking to me about how he’s sorry and end like this. Well, I’m sorry, but I don’t give up that easily.

“You spineless soulless Son Of A Bitch”  
“Dean”  
“We’re done”

Cas pushes Dean against the nearest wall with his hands on Dean’s mouth. Dean gulps as Cas motions for Dean to be quiet.

Dean nods


	3. Trust

'I have...no idea what just happened. I was running, knocked on a door and now I'm on a plane. Oh, but not before Sam set Lucifer free. I'm finding it really hard not to say 'I told you so'

the last time I saw Cas he...oh boy. I mean why would he do that, yes I wanted him to help us but I never ever thought he would.

...anyway we get to Chuck's place and it's...please let Cas be alive, he can't be dead he just can't.

It's just bad news after bad news, I swear to God or whoever if Cas is dead...because it will be my fault.

 

A day later

You know that saying 'You don't know what you got until it's gone' well Cas is back, alive. He's talking about finding God and now he wants my necklace. The one Sam gave me, this thing has been by my side ever since I never take it off. I'm reluctant but I give it up, I think I'm just happy he's not dead.

A week later and Cas shows up in the motel, he has this habit of just zapping in and out. I mean so far he hasn't zapped in when I'm naked or in the shower, If he did I don't think I would be able to control my...excitement. He's a...good looking guy is what I'm trying to say. Now he's looking at me like he's staring into my soul and he can see what I'm thinking...God, I hope not.

"Cas, we've been through this...personal space"

yeah, I think I got away with that. This time his telling me he was killed by a teenage mutant turtle and wants some information. Personally, I think he's deluded, but hey what are friends for.

 A few hours later

Don't ask me how, but right now we are in a...basically Cas is about to have sex, like I said don't ask. Apparently, the nerdy Angel is a virgin and since it might be his last day on earth I figured I'd help him with that little problem. Of course, if I had it my own way...anyway.

2 days later

"I'm sorry, Dean"

"About what?"

"I lied" Cas replies 

"You weren't killed by Raphael" 

"No that's...true, it's what we talked about before that"

 

Silence

"You're not a virgin," asks Dean

"I am, but it's less of an occasional thing"

"So you haven't met the right...Angel"

"Yeah, in a way" Cas replies

 

Dean sits at the table

 

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"That I prefer...certain types of Angels"

"Are you saying you're gay?"

"Yes"

"How do you know?"

"How did you know you were straight?" Cas replies

"Fair enough"

 

Silence

 

"Do the other Angels know?"

"Yes"

"Makes sense, now"

"What?" Cas asks

"Cas, did you think I'd care"

 

Cas shrugs

 

"It doesn't change anything"

"No?"

"Not a thing" 

 

I saw that coming, But it doesn't mean that...just because two people are gay, (even though I'm not gay I'm bi) doesn't mean they'll want each other. And besides Cas is an Angel, I know I keep saying this but I think it's important that we acknowledge it. I'm just a man who's in...has a crush on an Angel...no, no I didn't say the L word. Because it's ridiculous isn't it. There is no way that I'm...that with him, I'm a love em and leave em kind of guy.

 

"Dean, do you really not have a problem with it?"

and I've just now realised that I haven't spoken for a while

"No!...Cas, really"

 

Silence

 

"So, you've never wanted to...never meet an Angel you like?"

"I came close once" Cas replies 

"What's his name?" 

"Alex, he died then he became an Angel."

"What happened to him?" Dean asks

 

Silence

 

"Right, none of my business"

 

Dean gets up

 

"When my superiors found out about us they sent him away. I haven't seen him since"

"I'm sorry"

 

2 weeks later

 

"Look, uh, truth is, he's kind of a buddy of mine. Is there any way you could turn him back?"

"He tried to kill me," Jesse replies

"Right. Uh. But he's a—he's a good guy. He was just confused."

 

Silence

 

"Okay. It's been a long night. We'll...talk about it later."

 

"Bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him," Dean says to Gabriel a few days later 

 

Cas appears

 

"Cas, You ok?"

"I'm fine" He replies

 

They leave the warehouse

 

"You sure you're ok?"

"I'll live" Cas answers

 

Sam gets in the car

 

"I mean about what we talked about"

 

Cas looks at Sam

 

"I haven't told him...I wouldn't, you can trust me"

"I'm good, Dean...I'll be in touch"

 

Dean nods


	4. It's a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there maybe some 18plus activity.  
> Not any sex just...implied sex.

"Get lost"

"Wait you're turn" The man tells him

 

Dean gets his gun out 

The man runs

Cas gets out of the bed totally naked 

 

"You want to put some clothes on"

"Why?" replies Cas

"Because.."

"Do I digust you?" Cas cuts him off

"No...you're not my type"

 

Cas looks down

 

"I beg to differ"

"I was...reading a magazine"

"Sure"

 

Cas gets on his knees

 

"Cas, what are you doing?"

"Helping you out"

 

Cas unzips Dean's trousers

 

"I really don't think..."

 

Dean wakes up to the sound of his brothers voice

 

"Dean...Dean"

"What?"

"I found us a case"

"Right"

 

Dean gets up

 

"I knew I shouldn't have taken him to a brothel" Dean whispers

"What?" asks Sam

"What?"

"What did you say?" 

"Nothing" Dean replies

 

Sam looks at Dean

 

"Ookay" 

 

2 weeks later

 

"Speaking of bad ideas" Says Sam as Dean walks towards the kitchen where Jo, Ellen and Cas are

 

If only he knew, I wonder what he'd think if he knew who I was really looking at. I haven't told him I'm bi, I'm pretty sure he doesn't know. 

 

A week later

Dean wakes

 

"Cas...what have I told you about watching me sleep"

"I know who you're going to meet and it's not a good idea"

 

Sam wakes

 

"What's going on?"

"Anna, needs our help" Dean replies getting out of bed

"Dean, you can't"

"Why not?"

 

Silence

 

"She said you turned her in"

"Yes" 

"Why...I thought we got through to you"

"I was doing my job" answers Cas

"Right, Sam let's go"

 

Dean walks past Cas

 

"Dean wait, something's not right about this"

"Give me one good reason"

"First of all, she's out"

"So, she escaped" replies Dean

"Yea, but to do what?" 

 

Silence

 

"So, are we going or?" asks Sam

"At least let me talk to her first" 

"Cas I..."

"Please, trust me"

 

Dean nods and sits back on his bed. Cas disappears.

 

"What?"

"Nothing" replies Sam

 

Dean looks at Sam

 

"Whatever" Dean says

 

 "What do you think Anna wants?"

 

Dean shrugs

 

"Revenge, if Cas is right about her escaping for a reason"

 

Cas reappears An hour later 

 

"So, what's the deal?" asks Dean

"She wants to...kill Sam"

"Me?"

"She thinks that killing you will end lucifer's plan"

 

2 weeks later

 

I usally go out valentines day, you know try and get laid. This year...I just don't feel it, one guess why. I can never...well I say never I could tell him on my deathbed. Althrough in our line of work that's not always final. I just stick to subtle flirting.

 

4 weeks later

Dean finds Cas siting on a bench.

 

"How do you manage it?" Asks Cas

"On a good day you get to kill a whore"

 

Dean smiles and sits down beside Cas

 

"Are you worried it won't work...I assure you it will"

"No,it's not that" replies Dean

"What?"

"You know you said how did I know I was straight"

 

Cas nods

 

"You know I'm not, don't you"

"Dean I know everything about you"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You would have told me if you wanted me to know"

"Uh...everything"

"Just stuff in your past, not future"

"Or feelings" Replies Dean

"What?" 

"Nothing...but you can read my mind right. You've done it before"

"It's different with you. I can only recognise thoughts and feelings you've had before."

"Really?"

"Yea...why all the questions?"

"Just interested"

 


End file.
